


The Beast In My Bones

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Blood Drinking, Clubbing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murderers, Serial Killer Atem, Serial Killers, Vampires, assassin Atem, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: With only minimal effort, he reached out and opened the driver's side door, smirking at the fact that Panick wasn't wearing a seatbelt- predictable- and immediately putting all of his weight into pushing the fresh corpse out onto the pavement before tumbling into the driver's seat himself and slamming his foot down on the brakesTaking a few heaving gulps of breath, he cleared his hair out of his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts before coming to the name he was looking for and pressing "Call"Really, it was just lucky that there was no one else on this road at the momentIt was a desolate backroad, it was always empty, but there wasn't another car anywhere in sight,thatwas luck"It's me," he hummed as his contact picked up, leaning back in the roomy driver's seat and propping one foot up on the dashboard"I got him, it's done, as expected, they always go for a pretty face in distress,"Day 25 of Y-G-October 2018





	The Beast In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day 25 of this challenge http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving "Killer"
> 
> It's much shorter than I wanted it to be but sometimes the stories just end naturally in the right place
> 
> The title is from Bryce Fox's "Horns"

He waited

He sniffed quietly in the dark, reaching up to wipe at his watering eyes and further smudging his mascara and eyeliner

The night was freezing, he had to rock back and forth on his feet just for a little warmth, his bag slung over his shoulder as he waited impatiently for a car to stop

He hated hitch-hiking, he really... _really_ hated hitch-hiking

Finally though, a car came to a stop beside him

Or rather, an enormous hummer

No doubt the driver was trying to compensate for something with this...

But Atem had no room to be saying any such thing, trying to force a smile as he watched a large hand push aside the passenger side door to let him in

"You look like you need a ride," the man- who was _easily_ twice Atem's size, if not larger, with long black hair and a predatory smirk- commented

"I do, are you offering?"

"For you? Sure, 'course, nothin' in this world is free,"

_Creep_

But again, Atem held himself together, his smile sweet and gentle as he stepped into the car and pulled the door shut behind him

"I didn't expect it to be,"

"Oh really? Ha, finally a twink with some sense,"

_**Double** creep_

Atem only smiled again, moving his bag off of his shoulder and setting it in the floorboard between his legs as the car started moving

"So, what's your name and where're ya' headed?"

"Atem, I'm on my way to Domino City, and you?" the smaller man answered easily, unzipping his bag

"Funny, I'm going the same way, as for my name... you can just call me Panick,"

"Oh, scary," Atem smirked, pulling his hand out of his bag and wasting no time in aiming his gun at the driver's head, pulling the trigger before he can even see what's coming

"Too bad I'm not so easily spooked," he mused, setting the gun aside and bracing himself as the car started to swerve

With only minimal effort, he reached out and opened the driver's side door, smirking at the fact that Panick wasn't wearing a seatbelt- predictable- and immediately putting all of his weight into pushing the fresh corpse out onto the pavement before tumbling into the driver's seat himself and slamming his foot down on the brakes

Taking a few heaving gulps of breath, he cleared his hair out of his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts before coming to the name he was looking for and pressing "Call"

Really, it was just lucky that there was no one else on this road at the moment

It was a desolate backroad, it was always empty, but there wasn't another car anywhere in sight, _that_ was luck

"It's me," he hummed as his contact picked up, leaning back in the roomy driver's seat and propping one foot up on the dashboard

"I got him, it's done, as expected, they always go for a pretty face in distress,"

A pause, face wrinkling in annoyance

"I'm pretty _enough_ , I don't need to look like Dylan O'Brien for the gods' sake... just,"

A pause, a sigh

Why was his boss always this stubborn?

"Where do I need to go next?"

Ah.... now _that_ was a surprising answer

"Domino? Funny... I was just heading there,"

 

~+~

 

Atem exhaled slowly, staring down at his pocket watch and feeling a wave of boredom overcome him

His next "appointment" wasn't supposed to arrive for almost an hour, he knew that he was early but he hadn't realized he was _this_ early

Great, now he was alone in a club with nothing to do....

"Looks like ya' could use a drink,"

Atem jerked his head up, eyes bright and smiling excitedly as he stared at the bar-tender in front of him

"Joey!!"

"Hey, long time no see 'Tem, what's it been now? Two weeks?"

"Ha, just about," Atem agreed with a playfull grin, watching as Joey grabbed a glass and poured his usual- Coca Cola

(Atem was a simple man, what could he say?)

"What are you doing here Joey?"

"On a job, I'm guessin' the same's for you,"

"Correct, I do hope that Kaiba didn't accidentally double-book us, what's your appointment code?"

"Ruby,"

Atem clicked his tongue, greatfully taking a sip of the drink that his freind had given him

"Sapphire,"

"Wow, not double-booked, just two in the same night, ya' think they're partners?"

"Doubt it, if they were we would have gotten two codes in the same family, like ruby and garnet, or sapphire and aquamarine,"

"Huh... makes sense, I'll give this to Kaiba, he knows how to organize," the blonde mused belatedly

"Mmm, when are you expecting your's?"

"'Bout ten, you?"

"Around an hour,"

Joey winced, grimacing

"Why so late?"

"Apparently they're running short after some sort of work thing popped up, so I'm here for an hour with nothing to do, and I can only steal your time for another ten minutes,"

"Man that sucks... why don't ya' go dancin' or somethin'? Ya' like to dance don't ya'?"

Not really, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world, so he simply gave a shrug in response

"Hey.... is that Yug?"

Atem blinked, turning curiously to look over his shoulder

"Who?"

"My best freind! I mean, other than you o'course, he's the short, cute one in the goth clothes, ya' see 'im?"

Surely enough, Atem soon found _exactly_ who Joey was talking about

He was _beautifull_ , short and pale, with vibrant violet eyes, petite features, blonde, black, and purple hair...

"I've known 'im since highschool, actually, he works for Kaiba too, 'cept, ya' know, legitimately, he's a game designer,"

"Is he now...?"

"Yeah, why don't ya' go say hi? I bet you two have alot in common,"

"You know, I believe I'll take you up on that Joey," Atem smiled back politely, sliding off of his barstool and making his way through the crowd of strangers, his eyes set directly on the cute little thing across from him

"Hello there," he greeted, his voice rising to speak over the music as he finally came close enough to the stranger to actually speak to him

Yugi turned around quickly, offering Atem a sweet smile

"Hello yourself,"

"I hear you're a freind of Joey's,"

"Oh! Joey is here?"

Oh dear... that wasn't good

Abort abort abort

"Ah... no, no, I mean ah... he talks about you alot, it was impossible of me not to notice you and connect the dots,"

"Oh, well... I guess that makes sense, not a ton of people with hair as _unique_ as mine I suppose, although your's comes pretty close,"

"I suppose it does, yes," Atem laughed, grinning from ear to ear at his new freind

"What's your name? How do you know Joey?" Yugi asked politely, offering his hand out to the other

"Atem, and I know him through work," he answered, shaking Yugi's hand gently

"Oh that's interesting, I've never met one of Joey's work freinds before,"

"Unfortunately I haven't lived nearby lately, I only moved to Domino yesterday,"

"Oh really? What brings you here?"

"Just... wanted to be closer to the office,"

To his boss, more specifically

"Always smart, I only live a few miles away from my office in fact,"

"Oh? Smart,"

Yugi seemed to find that amusing, letting out a small laugh in response

"I'm glad you think so, I've been told before that it's obsessive,"

"Not at all, you care about your work, I care about mine too so I can relate,"

"Well then, I'd toast to caring about work but I don't have a drink,"

"Ah, then won't you please allow me to remedy that for you?" Atem smirked adoringly

Yugi's smile only widened, his expression soft, adoring, as he gave Atem's hand a gentle squeeze

"Gladly,"

 

~+~

 

Atem was _in love_

He had spent the last forty-five minutes with Yugi, talking, dancing, sharing soda, and he could safely say that he had never had more in common with anyone, he had never felt so quickly attached to someone, and he was absolutely and most certainly falling in love with him

He knew that was a bit crazy, but it was true

Wich is exactly why it was so unfortunate when he glanced up at the door to the club and noticed his "appointment" arriving

And when Yugi was right in the middle of a story too...

"-and that's about the time I realized I wanted to be a game designer,"

Atem blinked, smiling sweetly at his date- he was definitely calling this an official date now- and gently taking Yugi's hand to give it a squeeze

"I could not possibly be more sorry for this my darling, but I just saw a client of mine walk in and I need to straighten out a few business dealings before he leaves town in the morning, would you wait for me? Just for a moment?"

"Ofcourse," Yugi beamed happily, squeezing Atem's hand in return

"Don't worry about a thing, ok? Do what you have to do, and when you're done, if you want, maybe we can get out of here and go someplace a little quieter?"

Atem's eyes lit up, his expression brightening as he hurried to nod his agreement

"Ofcourse my dear,"

With that, he gave Yugi's hand a sweet kiss and reluctantly slid off of the barstool, inhaling deeply as he made his way towards his target, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the poisoned syringe he kept inside, very carefully pulling the cap off and pulling his hand out of his pocket

Without missing a beat, he passed by his target, bumping into him and quickly jamming the needle into his leg, pushing down on the plunger and drawing it out as quickly as he could before picking up the pace a little and hurrying to step out of the club

He ran down a few blocks, found an abandoned ally and set the needle on the ground, crushing it with the heel of his boot and making sure that he scraped the glass off on the ground before hurrying back to the club

Hopefully he wasn't sweating too much...

He headed back to the bar, ignoring the fuss that had been made by the corpse in the middle of the dance floor and the people surrounding it, and immediately set to work looking for Yugi

However...

He was nowhere to be seen

With a disappointed pout, he started wondering if perhaps Yugi had run off after seeing the body, but then- thankfully- caught sight of Joey as the blonde started for the back door

"Joey!!" he called, hurrying closer and sliding behind the bar

"Have you seen Yugi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, couple minutes after the body went down he split out the side door, I figured he was goin' after ya', but I guess not,"

"Thank you," Atem breathed, instantly beginning to worry that he had lost his new boyfreind before even finishing their first date

What bad luck that would be....

He didn't have Yugi's contact information, and although he could always theoretically just get it from Joey later, something about that felt skeevy, and he really hoped that his work hadn't scared his new lover so badly that he had run away...

A few seconds into looking, he caught sight of the familiar blonde spikes he was searching for, heart leaping with joy as he rushed down the alleyway towards his date

"Yugi!!" he called happily, a rush of calm washing over him now that he had found his partner, though, the releif was rather short-lived

Only moments after spotting him, he caught sight of what his lover was doing, and why he was standing in the middle of an ally behind a club

The body hit the ground with a thud, and Yugi glanced up, slowly licking the blood from his lips, fangs looking particularly sharp in the moonlight

"Sorry," he breathed

"That doesn't bother you... does it?"

Atem was quiet for a moment, before his lips split into a grin

"Not at all," he promised, taking a few steps forward as he tossed the cap for the needle in the nearby dumpster

"In fact, I believe I've just found my soulmate,"


End file.
